clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tournament/Special Event Challenges
General Information *From time to time, Special Event Challenges will appear on the player's challenge tab. *Special Event Challenges are similar to Classic Challenges, offering the same rewards and the same set of rules apply to both, while also possessing a similar matchmaking system separate from ladder play. However, special event challenges have certain special conditions. *For each Special Event Challenge, the first Challenge that the player enters is free. All subsequent attempts cost 5 to enter. *If the challenge ends and your current challenge attempt has not yet reached 12 wins or 3 losses, you will be given the prize of your current number of wins. Current Special Event Challenge The eighth Special Event Challenge is the "Battle Ram Challenge", which started on 3/2/17, but will not be playable in Friendly Battles. Like the Electro Wizard Challenge, players will build a deck containing the Battle Ram, and will have access to all cards, which are adjusted to tournament levels. However, players only need to achieve at least 5 wins in order to obtain a guaranteed Battle Ram; more wins will guarantee more Battle Ram cards - the table below lists the guaranteed number of Battle Rams for differing numbers of wins. The Battle Ram Challenge is divided into two versions, much like the Draft Challenge: a Classic Battle Ram Challenge and a Grand Battle Ram Challenge, both having the same entry costs and rewards as the Classic Challenge and Grand Challenge respectively. Players are given a free entry for the Classic Battle Ram Challenge, which will not be expended if the player participates in the Grand Battle Ram Challenge first. Past Special Event Challenges #The first Special Event Challenge was the "King's Cup" named after the official tournament of the same name, which started on UTC 16:00 4/11/16 through UTC 16:00 8/11/16, lasting 4 days. In the King's Cup, players were assigned a random themed deck at the start of each round. These decks may contain cards the player does not own and also levels up or down any under-leveled or over-leveled card to tournament rules levels. #*Each deck contained 6 predefined cards and 2 random cards. #*The table below lists the decks given to the player in the "King's Cup". #The second Special Event Challenge was the "Double Elixir Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 18/11/16 through UTC 8:00 21/11/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this Special Event, players can choose whatever deck they like. As the name suggests, the Elixir regenerates at double the rate throughout the whole match. Players also start at 0 Elixir instead of 5. #*However, in the last minute of the match and in overtime, it still generates at 2× rate, instead of 4×. #The third Special Event Challenge was the "Blind Deck Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 2/12/16 through UTC 8:00 5/12/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this Special Event, players were assigned a completely random deck at the start of each round, titled "Random Mix". Like the King's Cup Challenge, these decks may contain cards the player does not own. #The fourth Special Event Challenge was the "Crown Duel Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 15/12/16. In this Special Event, players may choose cards from two cards randomly given. The chosen one will be theirs while the other goes to their opponent's deck. They and their opponent select 4 cards, resulting in a total of 4 that you picked, and 4 that your opponent did not pick. #The fifth Special Event Challenge was the "Electro Wizard Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 23/12/16 through UTC 8:00 26/12/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this Special Event, players may build a deck that contains Electro Wizard. They will have access to cards that they haven't unlocked yet, and all cards are adjusted to tournament rules levels. At 12 wins, you will receive the top prize which is guaranteed to include the Electro Wizard card, and the player will also be able to get the Electro Wizard card from other chests before its general release. #*Unlike the other Special Event Challenges that preceded it, it had rewards equivalent to that of a Grand Challenge. Although the first entry was still free, it cost 100 for every subsequent entry. #*It is also the first challenge that did not have a 50% discount. The previous challenges based on the Classic Challenge only required 5 of the 10 . The Electro Wizard Challenge cost the full 100 of the Grand Challenge. #The sixth Special Event Challenge was the "Double Elixir Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 6/1/17 through UTC 8:00 9/1/17 and lasted for 3 days. The rules were the same as the second Special Event, but players weren't given a free entry, costs 50 for each entry, and the rewards were half of the Grand Challenge. #The seventh Special Event Challenge was the "Draft Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 20/1/17 through UTC 8:00 23/1/17 and lasted for 3 days. It became playable in Friendly Battles on 19/1/17. The mechanics and gameplay of the challenge were identical to that of the Crown Duel Challenge. However, it had no free entries, but there were two versions of the Draft Challenge; a Classic Draft Challenge and a Grand Draft Challenge, which had the same entry costs and rewards as a Classic Challenge and a Grand Challenge respectively. #*It retroactively renamed the fourth Special Event Challenge, the "Crown Duel Challenge", to the "Draft Challenge". Players who participated in the fourth Special Event Challenge also had it listed as "Draft Challenge" in the tournament section of the activity log. Category:Tournament